Kiss me Deadly
by Faye Coon
Summary: This is a SelphieQuistis yuri fic, i hope it's well received, especially as a song fic. Kiss me deadly, by Lita Ford. Please R&R!Faye


Note- This is my song fic, 'Kiss me Deadly' By piss and vinegar, 80's rock goddess, Lita Ford. Oh, and if you'd like to save a kitten… R&R! I don't own final fantasy by the way. Oh yes and there will be Yuri following (ps-lesbianism)!

She was so perfectly female, thought Selphie, that's amazing, but when would she have time to work out… curious, Selphie wondered madly as she made her decision to confront the admirable woman,.

**I went to a party last Saturday night**

**I didn't get laid, I got in a fight**

**Uh huh**

**It ain't no big thang**

"Selphie, don't you have an exam in a couple of minutes?" he spun around as quickly as Selphie could move her petite but plump lips, "And do make more of an effort to join us on time, will you?" The question was rhetorical of course.

**Late for my job and the traffic was bad**

**Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man**

**Uh huh**

**It ain't no big thang**

Selphie paled in embarrassment as she looked on over her shoulder, checking her privacy, not a soul to be seen, "uh…um.."

**I went to a party last Saturday night**

**I told you that story, it'd be alright**

**Uh huh**

**It ain't no big thang**

"Spit it out young lady, I have a class to run." The impatient Quistis stared dead ahead with her green/gray eyes engaging in calculations of many, all the freshman at GARDEN would fall in love with the battle goddess almost instantly, though it was never long before they all discovered her unique characteristic of possessing the personality of an uptight FBI drill instructor.

**But I know what I like**

**I know I like dancing with you**

Selphie turned a charming Coral hue, and spoke through her closed lips, standing formally but shifting her eyes from the meet of her teachers', "Well, ma'am I was just admiring what great shape you're in, and you always look really pretty…"

**And I know what you like**

**I know you like dancing with me**

The teacher held on to her chained whip, in no intention of feeling or becoming violent, simply as a means of comfort, it wasn't often such a… vibrant little thing had the guts to say something like that, Quistis was genuinely at a lack of words, "…Selphie…please, go on and get that paper done…there's only an hour and a half left…"

**Dancing with you**

**C'mon**

Bouncing away Selphie wondered if Quistis maybe had a…nah, thought Selphie, flitting it off, though blushing in means of want and hope, there was certainly a time and place for everything, and even if there was a chance, which there isn't, school is for learning, not love.

**Kiss me once**

**Kiss me twice**

Quistis, still watching for another trace of Selphie, stood still ominously, painted roses stained her porcelain skin as well, as she put one gloved hand to her face, and caressing her elbow with the other, she once again lost herself in thought, "humph, I probably should have eaten lunch, or breakfast for that matter, I really should get some good rest tonight, I'll have Seipher (sp?) Correct some of the GARDEN exams then…Oh dear…"

**C'mon pretty baby**

**Kiss me Deadly**

The now bashful Selphie moved onto her test, which she studied well for, her rather ditsy appearance quite contradicts her true nature. She got done with the project even before most others did, with 15 minutes to spare…but she still couldn't think of anything else…

**Have your biz, gettin' high**

**Sittin', watchin', the time go by**

**Uh huh**

**It ain't no big thang**

Class had ended over an hour ago, and now at six thirty pm, most courses had ended, and dinner was being served, though Quistis hardly had an appetite, as usual, obviously. She simply sat at the dining table trying her best to look stern and astute. Hough her fantasies of grandeur studiosity were shattered as she gave herself a glimpse of Selphie in her formfitting, yellow daisy nightie

**Nothing to eat and no TV**

**Look into the mirror, don't get it for me**

**Uh huh**

**It ain't no big thang**

"Oh, Quistis, you're still not eating? Why not, their serving those famous hot dogs, I can give you mine and get another one!" Selphie brilliantly mused, now feeling confident again, as she did have a tendency to feel happier with a simple change of clothes (I can relate).

**But I know what I like**

**I know I like dancing with you**

Quistis shook her head and looked down, seeming suddenly very pale, "…Oh, my…my apologies…" she lay there now in a possible faint situation, in which Selphie was quick to identify as a lack of nutrition, somebody forgot to study their food pyramid, thought Selphie (quirkily at such an inappropriate time).

**And I know what you like**

**I know you like dancing with me**

**Dancing with you**

"Oh no…Quistis, here…I'll take you to you're room…" the hopeful girl placed the older woman's slender arm across her small frail shoulders and partially pulled Quistis, upwards to her own bedroom, where then Selphie carefully placed the Bijin down on the down comforter neatly placed atop a queen sized bed, "here you go…I'll stay with you now, k?" Selphie new now Quistis' impressive shape was due to her lack of nutrition, a lot of girls are like that now, anorexic…

**Kiss me once**

**Kiss me twice**

Quistis turned a bit in her rest as Selphie had her head down towards her hip (Quistis' hip), she moved again to the other side, this time taking notice of the girl, she suddenly didn't feel such a need to have a facade around her, it was a genuine feeling she had, maybe it was love, or something like it at least, "Yea, I suppose I feel how you do.." the woman put her now ungloved hand through the flipped out tresses of Selphies' hair, "Thank you…Selphie…"\

**C'mon pretty baby**

**Kiss me Deadly**

"You're very welcome, Ms.Quistis!" Selphie opened up her bronze eyes to look back into the hazel of her neighbors, and a kiss found it's way to their lips, pulling farther, Selphie had found what she really wanted, and Quistis as well, it was a kiss… They knew it wouldn't last forever, or even for very long, but they knew what they wanted, even just for tonight, even just one look exchanged to each other while passing down the hallway, it meant everything.


End file.
